vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baccarat
|-|Baccarat= |-|Gold Armor= Summary Baccarat 'is a concierge on Gran Tesoro and an executive member of Gild Tesoro's crew. She appears in One Piece Film: Gold. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown, likely Low 7-B Name: Baccarat Origin: One Piece Film: Gold Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Executive of Gild Tesoro, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Basic Swordsmanship, Supernatural Luck and Probability Manipulation (By simply touching another person, Baccarat will absorb that person's luck to the point where it will become extremely unlucky, as multiple bad occurrences will immediately happen to them. Once she has absorbed other people's luck, she becomes so lucky that she is almost invincible, since any attempt to hurt her will end in failure and may even use simple objects such as coins to cause accidents that will hurt her enemies). Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Small City level+ (Was able to overpower Usopp, Brook and Chopper with her power). Speed: Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Her ability can intercept Usopp attacks). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Small City Class+ Durability: Unknown, likely Small City level+ (She was still conscious even after receiving an attack from Usopp), her supernatural luck makes difficult to be affected. Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Extended melee with her sword, higher with Raki Raki no Mi (Can make anything unexpected happen to attack opponents even from afar). Standard Equipment: An armor and a golden sword, a coin. Intelligence: High (She managed to deceive Nami and all the mugiwaras with high precision. She is a Tesoro hostess and helps her in her goal, seducing the casino players to make high stakes and using her powers to make them lose and stand apart). Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. The effect of his power is temporary on the opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Raki Raki no Mi (Luck-Luck Fruit): She ate a devil fruit of the paramecia type that allows Baccarat to steal all the luck of a person, leaving them extremely unlucky. The stolen luck is absorbed by Baccarat, leaving her exaggeratedly lucky, to the point of being able to defeat opponents just by throwing a single coin on the ground. This power is also automatic and she does not seem to have control over it, so much that she needs to use a glove to make contact with people without stealing they luck. She can induce unlucky into enemies by causing them to fall to the ground by fall into shells of bananas that appear mysteriously, as well as making the enemy have some belly pain out of nowhere or anything that disrupts or knocks him out. She showed great mastery of the ability of her fruit, being able to defeat enemies just by throwing a simple and small object on the ground, like a coin. Gallery Bacarat.png Baccarat_character_design.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Sword Users Category:Probability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Movie Characters